


Crunch

by meatboys (weirdboys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, BRAIN SEX, Body Modification, Boymeat, Brain Damage, Brain Fucking, Casual Vore, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Extremely Underage, Eye Sex, Eye socket fucking, Fatal Vore, Father/Son Incest, Food is People, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Gore, Guro, Hard vore, Head Injury, Headless, Incest, M/M, Objectification, Oral Vore, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Snuff, Snuff Kink, brain fuck, death kink, eye fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/meatboys
Summary: READ THE TAGS. You probably won't like this story. It features a lot of extreme erotic violence and death in a clearly fictional setting that most people will find disturbing. It is EXTREMELY NASTY. Don't say you weren't warned.Two delicious young boys bouncing around on a hungry sentient couch. The obvious happens, and it's fun for all the family!





	Crunch

The couch couldn't take it any more. The two young boys, 9 and 11 years old, had been bouncing around on it all evening. The delicious smell of boy had become irresistable.

By now, the kids had settled down and were sleepily watching a movie, feet wedged in the crack between the couch cushions. Now was the time to strike.

CRUNCH

The boys looked down to see their feet were gone, only bloody stumps left. Their eyes widened in realization, and they quickly shucked their shorts and shirts, fingering their cocklets as they pushed their legs into the maw of the couch.

Two tongues snaked from the depths, probing the boy's backdoors, before sliding in. The boys heads rolled back in pleasure as the tongue slid into their asses.

Then the tongues withdrew, and the boys slid their legs into the couch some more...

CRUNCH

The kids' father, at this point, had heard all the noise and wandered into the room, to see his now-legless boys on their backs, being tongue-fucked by their couch.

He sighed, grinned, and threw off his clothes. Approaching the oldest of the two, he took his hard cock and slammed it into his throat.

"Gllk," the boy moaned around his dad's length.

Dad grabbed the boy's left arm and pushed it into the depths of the couch. The tongues withdrew from the boys for a moment, and then...

CRUNCH

He spun his son around, feeding the other arm into the crevice.

CRUNCH

The now-limbless boy's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he was slammed from both ends, his father pushing his cock down his throat, and the couch worming a long, prehensile tongue through his guts.

Then his dad pulled out of his throat, to give attention to the younger of his two sons.

"How would you like to not worry about school anymore?" he asked his boy, who was shuddering and gasping as the tongue probed his insides.

"Uh! Uh! Y-you mean..." the boy grunted as the tongue rammed into him.

"Yes, I'm going to make you daddy's fucktoy. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Oh yes please, Daddy!"

So Daddy slid his son off the tongue he was mounted on, flipped him over and pushed his head into the depths of the couch.

"You'll make an amazing sex doll, sweetie," were the father's last words to his 9 year old boy.

CRUNCH

He pulled his newly-minted fuckbod free. With just a lower jaw and the brain stem left of the head, Daddy now had full access to the boy's throat. A wet gurgle emanated from the respiratory system as the fuckbod's lower brain functions kicked in.

Sitting against the back of the couch, ass planted in the crack of the couch, he picked up the torso and slammed into its throat. Its cock jumped. The couch's tongue snaked into the father's ass.

He picked up his other boy and pushed his tongue into the kid's mouth. Draping him over his living sex object, they made out passionately, the couch tonguefucking them both, the dad thrusting into the throat of his organic fleshlight, and pulling on his conscious boy's dicklet.

With a grunt and a whine, the dad ground his ass against the tongue teasing his prostate, before pushing his cock all the way into the former boy's throat, shooting rope after rope of cum into it.

"D-dad," his oldest son panted, his cock flexing in place at the sight of his permanently ruined former brother.

"Yes, my boy?"

"C-can you... can you finish me off? Like, forever?" the kid asked, his voice full of hope.

"I would love nothing more, son. Which way would you like to go?"

"W-well, I really liked the couch biting off my legs... could you feed me in that way?"

By way of response, Dad picked up his son and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He stood up, and the fuckbod in his lap slid to the floor and gurgled away, ignored. His boy's arms were wrapped around him in a final embrace, holding on tight. They broke away with a gasp and an inhale.

The couch's long tongue withdrew from both of their asses, and Dad lovingly eased his son into the hungry maw of the couch.

CRUNCH

The tastiest part of any boy was his cock and balls, which were the first parts of the boy to enter the couch. As his genitals were ground off, the 11 year old shot his final load into the couch with a whine. Lovely and chewy, bursting with flavor, the furniture savored the taste instead of wolfing it down as it usually would. 

The couch rumbled and shook as it finished chewing and swallowed the boy's cock and balls. Dad held his son in place, and when a tongue came lashing around for more, the father pushed him in up to his belly.

CRUNCH

The 11 year old giggled, looking down at the bite. His guts were hanging out, and he let out a little oh as both tongues swiped back and forth, licking through his exposed innards.

"L-l-look, Dad, I can s-s-see my insides!"

Dad kissed his forehead, and slid the boy's left arm into the couch.

CRUNCH

He moaned. His dangling innards writhed.

"Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, Dad."

Dad sunk the remains of his son's torso into the cushions, leaving just his head poking out from between the soft fabrics.

CRUNCH

The boy's last expression before his face went slack was one of overwhelming, mindblowing pleasure.

The couch settled down and pressed a tongue back into the man's ass. The man rested his feet on the torso gurgling quietly on the carpet, stroked his rod a couple of times, and eased his boy's leftover head onto his cock through the throat.

He teased the torso under foot, sliding his toes over its cock. Its youthful erection returned, and he sat back as he was both thoroughly serviced by the couch, and was servicing what was left of his two sons.

The jaw slipped open and his cock emerged from it. Seeing his son's beautiful face with a cock coming out of its mouth just made him even harder.

The fucktorso bucked and burbled, humping into its owner's toes. With a final writhing gasp, arching its back, it abruptly came all over the man's feet.

He pulled his hard cock out of his son's neck, and turned it over. With a finger and thumb, he peeled open the left eye, and positioned it over the tip of his cock. Then with slowly applied pressure, he pushed his cock into the eye socket.

The eyeball bulged and popped out of the socket. The shaft slid in quickly, passing the membrane of the cooling brain and hitting the grey matter with a squish.

He pulled his cock out to the tip, covered in pink and grey goo, and slammed in again. It was an awesome feeling - tight and soft around his shaft, better than any fleshlight he had used. He slammed in and out of the eye socket, loud slurps and squishing noises from the cock pistoning through the boy's skull. Pink fluid dripped from its nose.

The thrusts became shorter and deeper. The man's groans became strained. A little ball of warmth quickly built up in his prostate, and with one huge exhale, he splattered a massive load into his child's brain.

He shot rope after rope into the eye socket, until pink and off-white fluids leaked from the nose and ears, as well as the eye he was penetrating. Grey matter was smeared all over the end of his cock when he finally pulled out of the skull.

The eyeball hung limply from the socket. The rest of his boy's beautiful face was smeared with white and pink fluids running from his nose.

The man looked down at the severed head and smiled.

Tomorrow, he'd go and get the torso registered. Once he had came in every hole in the skull in his lap, it was destined as a snack for the couch.

Maybe he'd adopt up another couple of boys in the future. Ruining them was always so much fun.


End file.
